La fuerza de Tarzán
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Ambos estaban en un reto de pulsos, Él quiere quería poner a prueba a ella, Ella quería demostrar que era toda una mujer pero había algo en común: Tarde o temprano Tarzán despertaría esa bestia que guardaba en su interior Candy x Albert


Candy estaba al frente de un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, estaba con su padre adoptivo el señor William Albert Ardley "Berty-chan" el cual estaba viendo sentado algo de televisión, el tipo estaba viendo un programa de animales mientras la pecosa sentada miraba con curiosidad al rubio alto a lo cual se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hablar con él acerca de algo importante

-Oye, Albert- Sonaba esa curiosidad en su dulce voz- ¿Alguna vez te la has metido a alguna chica?

El ojiazul alto quedó de piedra ante semejante pregunta y aparte eso era una referencia a su intimidad, bueno no hubo contacto con mujeres debido a su vida llena de aventura pero nunca tuvo aventuras con alguna mujer, sólo la pecosa ojiverde tenía ese privilegio.

-Candy, ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas tan repente?

-¡Eso es porque tú me evitas siempre que quieres!- Exclamó mientras hacía una mirada algo tierna de enfado- Lo sé porque antes huiste

El ermitaño rubio tuvo que suspirar y contar acerca de su intimidad al menos su tonta e idiota "Hija" desde siempre era buena guardando secretos y demasiados pero era muy mala en ocultarlos

-Bueno, sí pero también odio eso pero…

-¿Pero?

-Hice eso porque tú necesitas experiencia antes, ¿Verdad?- Eso fue un pequeño golpe para la rubia frondosa, que por cierto tuvo muchas ocasiones con el ermitaño rubio y aun así la trataba como una niña… Odiaba que la viera como niña, quería que la viera como una mujer y eso que tenía 17 años.

-¿Y no debería…?- Ahora el rubio le estaba dedicando una mirada algo de enfado, la mirada de un padre que regaña o reprende a su hija pero como era evidente la rubia no se dejaba aleccionar así de fácil, la rubia quería hacer todo lo posible para que el rubio alto la viera y la deseara como tal, como una simple jovencita calenturienta.

-Porque soy la única a quién realmente le gusta el tío William

Ni modo, el rubio suspiró sintiéndose humillado en una batalla al menos tenía el resto de la guerra para él… Esa rubia en verdad era bastante directa aunque su intento de seducción estaba por debajo del promedio

-Ah, tú ganas Candy… Es eso, pero…

-¡Ves! ¡Está decidido!- Sonrió con arrogancia mientras ponía sus brazos sobre la cintura en forma de que era una ganadora mientras el pobre Albert miraba de mala manera, no quería sentirse receloso ni mucho menos de su idiota hija adoptiva.

De pronto se le prendió el bombillo y en eso usó su bufanda blanca

-Si estás hablando de quién quiere a quién, por supuesto yo seré el ganador

-¿En serio?

-Pero peleando sobre este tipo de cosas no iremos a ninguna parte, por lo tanto, haremos esto- Señaló a la bufanda blanca que estaba extendida sobre el suelo dando a entender que el hombre alto retaba a la pecosa a un desafío de pulsos.

La pecosa al ver que la bufanda sobre el suelo y pensando que era una burla digna de un retardado tiró la prenda a un lado mientras el rubio reclamó por su actitud

-¡Oye!

-¿Para qué esa boba bufanda?

-Candy, vamos a hacer un Udezumou ahora

-¿Udezumou? ¿Qué es eso?

El rubio alto se acostó bocabajo sobre el suelo mientras volvía a trazar una línea de juego con su bufanda

-Es la versión japonesa de las pulsadas, estas son las reglas:

1\. Si te sales de la línea, pierdes

2\. Baja el brazo entero del oponente y serás el ganador

3\. No pasa nada si mueves el codo, pero no debes dejar el suelo

El ermitaño rubio extendió su mano en modo dar un apretón a lo cual la pecosa deseosa y ansiosa por obtener la victoria aceptó el reto, ahora ambos contrincantes estaban con los puños estrechados

-Bien Candy, serán tres rounds

-Me parece bien- Miró detenidamente a su oponente, no quería perder así de simple- Pero, ¿Qué harás si yo gano?

El rubio notaba esos ojos de necesidad en la pecosa, en eso se le ocurrió una brillante idea aunque debía poner a prueba a la rubia pecosa

-Hmm… ¡Ya sé! Candy, si ganas aunque sea un solo round puedes hacer lo que quieras

La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja ante semejante, debía hacer todo lo posible para tratar de obtener la victoria en ese round… Era hora de que ese idiota a la mujer que había en ella, no a la sentimental y débil que acudía en su ayuda en los momentos de infortunio.

-Bien Albert, pero no olvides lo que acabas de decir

-Eso es si tú ganas

Ambos oponente se miraban a sus ojos, azules y verdes se miraban con fiereza mientras las manos estaban quietas esperando a emplear la primera instancia de fuerza mientras el único testigo de este duelo era el silencio, eso daba a entender que ya era la clásica escena del "Preparados, listo, ya".

Hubo estática en breves momentos hasta que de pronto una fuerza enviaba a Candy para hacerla caer de lado mientras un Albert decidido y sin titubeos mantenía el puño entrelazado con la caída en cuestión, la pecosa había perdido en primer momento la primera ronda, absorta como impresionada se levantó súbitamente hasta sentarse e intentar reclamar por aquella acción

-¡¿Qué demonios Albert?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Estaba enojada al estilo anime

-De acuerdo mi querida Candy, has conseguido una derrota- Sonreía tiernamente cosa que sacaba del quicio a la pecosa la cual explotó de ira, en eso el rubio alto puso todo en silencio hasta que hizo una mirada algo seria

-Candy, te diré algo. Cuando era joven, a tu edad en las competencias de pulso de la escuela desde primaria hasta preparatoria siempre fui campeón, de hecho en la preparatoria fui invicto por tres años

Señaló su puño y luego le colocó dos dedos sobre su frente como si le tratara de darle una lección de vida o alguna enseñanza barata

-En los pulsos, la fuerza bruta no lo es todo. Necesitas también una estrategia

-¿En serio?

-Sí de hecho una niña bajita de pelo azul me lo enseñó, su nombre era…

FLASHBACK

Un joven rubio de 16 años, pelicorto con ojos azules (Parecido a Anthony) estaba enfrente de una chica bajita peliazul de ojos verdes que por cierto estaba con una pinta moe de apariencia plana. Konata estaba frente a frente al joven Albert

-¿Viniste por una revancha?- Preguntó la otaku ojiverde

-En realidad no, aunque lo quisiera es obvio el resultado- Tanto su mirada como su sonrisa daban a entender que el joven rubio era sincero y de buen corazón, la peliazul vio de reojo al muchacho y después indagó

-Ya veo, así que te convertirás en la cabeza del clan Ardley, ¿Verdad?

El ojiazul quedó pasmado y no salía de la impresión

-¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

-Eso no importa, algo me dice que harás algo importante en tu vida como en la vida de otra persona- Sonrió, guiñó el ojo a lo kawaii mientras alzaba el dedo- Con alguien como tú no habrán problemas, a partir de hoy tienes mi bendición.

El rubio callado antes tales palabras de la peliazul

-Te encomendaré mis poderes otaku, haz lo mejor que puedas para ser alguien en la vida y lograr la felicidad que tanto quieres… Buena suerte, Albert

El rubio suspiró y dio la mano ante tan simpática persona

-Muchas gracias, Konata-san

FINAL DEL FLASHBACK

Ahora ambos rubios estaban sentados frente a frente en el suelo mientras la ojiverde tenía una mirada acertiva, de hecho no le importaba ni un pepino la historia que contaba el rubio alto, al contrario sólo quería su revancha

-Y así fue como Konata y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos

-Sí, bueno…- Tenía los ojos cerrados y rasgados como si fuera un intento de chino- Démonos prisa y continuemos con el combate

-¡¿Nani?! ¿Qué te pasa Candy?- Reclamó el más alto- ¡Ni siquiera te ha importado mi historia!

-¡Continuemos una vez más!- Ahora ella extendió su mano mientras mantenía esa mirada desafiante y necesitada de buscar un reto más grande a lo cual el rubio se encogió de hombros, con esa cara era inútil dar un no como respuesta

-Ok, ok, ya voy

-¡Vamos idiota!

Una vez más ambos estaban frente a frente hasta que la rubia ojiverde dio comienzo empleando una fuerza lo bastante aplicable para intentar derribar al rubio el cual nunca se dejaba vencer así de simple, ninguno de los iba dar el brazo a torcer

-Oh Candy, estás empujando un poco- Sonrió de manera humilde y fue ahí donde la balanza se fue a favor de Albert que ahora doblegaba a la pecosa que trataba de igualar en fuerza pero era imposible tratar de darle la vuelta a la página.

En menos de nada el rubio se le ocurrió una brillante idea sobre todo cuando veía que la rubia tenía unos muy lindos nudillos, tan dulces y blancos que… Fue así donde se le ocurrió su macabro plan, el rubio aprovechó el momento para besarle la mano cual príncipe tiene el derecho de dar su casto beso en su doncella, la pecosa al sentir unos labios que impregnaban en sus manos se sonrojó si de la ira o del estímulo por esos al estilo francés.

El hombre ahora seguía continuando con sus caricias sobre ese punto débil nunca notable en la menor la cual ya estaba por matar al pobre ermitaño ya que una vez más se robaría el show y tenía que decir adiós a ese momento que soñó

-Eh, Albert… Ah… Qué estás…

-No intentes resistirte y déjame abrazarte- Alzó la mirada de reojo, similar a una mirada de seducción como en las películas… Candy automáticamente perdería el segundo round

-Ah, ¿Por qué?- La pecosa estaba de piedra y aparte indignada por su segunda derrota

-Bien, dulce Candy- Sonrió radiantemente mientras una vez mandaba a la rubia nuevamente de lado sobre el suelo- Segunda derrota

La rubia bajó la cabeza en señal de toda su frustración hasta en menos de nada explotar de enojo al estilo anime mientras el rubio alto sonreía de manera maliciosa jactándose de su victoria

-¡Albert, eso es injusto!- Era de sus típicas caras cuando iba a hacer uno de sus dramas

-Fue una técnica brillante- Una mano sobre el mentón y un brillo en sus ojos como si esa mirada pudiera decir "Aunque fue una mentira"

-¡Realmente es injusto!

Después de un sinfín de lamentos ahora los dos rubios una vez más se preparaban para dar por terminado la ronda final, el rubio alto se arremangaba la camisa mientras extendía la mano tomándose el asunto como si fuera un juego para niños, era claro que alguien como Candy no podía frenarlo ni lograrle ganarle en un juego simple.

-Bien, Candy, ¿Tenemos el último combate?

-¿Odias tanto ser el de abajo?- La pecosa hacía un bufido de enojo mientras extendía su mano-, Si no podía que Albert cumpliese su deseo, entonces lo haría llorar como un bebé- ¡Bien, último round!

En eso Candy, si no era buena intentando con la fuerza bruta, ni tampoco no era una intelectual entonces tendría que recurrir a una maña para ganarle a su padre adoptivo, algo tonto y arriesgado pero no había de otra

-Bien…-Su cara seria denotaba afrontar y encararse contra todo- Yo Candy White Ardley, confesaré lo que siento por Albert

-¿Eh?

La rubia tomó respiración y en menos de nada dio todo lo que tenía, se sentía como si sufriese un ataque espiritual

-1 El modo en que a veces me tratas como a una niña cuando aún eres más niño que tú y luego me doy de cuenta que de repente te avergüenzas, me gusta eso también

Albert seguía con mirada seria a lo cual la pecosa ojiverde apretó los dientes, debía buscar más para vencerle en su juego

-No puedo decirlo en voz alta pero cuando te avergüenzas me siento bien, y tu increíblemente erótico cuerpo, digo eres muy sexy y muy marcado y tu pelo largo te queda bien

El rubio de inmediato quedó ruborizado como si nada

-Ah… Esto, verás

Ya la rubia tenía una sonrisa por lo bajo, tenía la victoria asegurada

-Lo que sea, no me importa… Aparte como también eres asquerosamente fuerte, actúas como si no te importarse conmigo…-Ladeó su mirada hacia un lado y en menos de nada dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Y sabes que la última vez que dormías te besé? ¿No lo sabías? ¡Ese tipo de cosas!

El rubio estaba sin palabras, era una señal de que ya tenía la victoria lograda

-¿Eh? No, lo siento, no sabía eso… Hey, ¿Qué estás…?

El hombre ya no podía defenderse, la pecosa en verdad hacía su bien su trabajo

-¡Y también tengo que decir que todas tus acciones son eróticas!

Esto era malo para el rubio alto, no sabía si debía sentirse tímido o avergonzado pero en verdad se sentía impresionado, ella pensó en esas facetas ocultas en él. Por supuesto eso era imposible que alguien como ella supiera todos sus secretos por sí misma

-¡Y creo que intentas seducirme!

Ahora la pecosa enfocaba su mano contra la de su oponente, estaba dispuesta a darlo en este último round y más con una mirada llena de reto

-Realmente me gustas Albert, ¡Así que déjame abrazarte!

El rubio alto quedó sin habla pero aun así no debía titubear debía darlo todo contra todo, pero pensándolo bien creo que quedó flechado por estas palabras por esa chica de pecas y cabello frondoso y viendo sus motivos en sus ojos decidió rendirse dejando la victoria a la pecosa.

Se dejó caer de lado en el suelo mientras fingía retorcerse de dolor y tristeza

-Oh, no… He perdido toda mi fuerza… Ah, no puedo seguir

-¡Al fin es mi oportunidad!- Exclamó la pecosa mientras apretaba el puño, logró la victoria y como siempre celebró ese suceso. Ahora tenía su oportunidad lograda, al fin lograría dejar de ser la hija sino en la mujer del tío William.

Se acostó sobre el suelo haciendo mohines de felicidad mientras Albert también sonreía echado en el suelo como si ya no le importara nada

-Oye Albert, me has dicho que si ganaba aunque sea un solo round, podría hacer lo que quisiera-Comenzó a abrazarlo mientras se ponía toda cariñosa- ¡Lo has dicho! No digas que lo has olvidado, ¡Lo has dicho, lo has dicho!

Albert suspiró

-Ah… Sí lo he dicho… Me has hecho decirlo, he mirado a mi Candy cariñosamente… Me pregunto por qué lo habré dicho

-Sí, ese tipo de cosas- Le acarició la mejilla mientras el rubio alto estaba tomándola de la cintura ya quería tomar esos labios, quería devorarlos y quizás saber lo mujer que podría ser esa pecosa traviesa.

-Entonces, ¿Está bien?

-Hazlo

-Bien, je je

-Pareces contenta, Candy

La rubia se acostó sobre el hombre mientras tomaba su cara detenidamente junto a una cara seria que denotaba algo de seducción y lujuria

-No tengo experiencia pero, realmente quiero hacerlo así que déjame…- Sin más titubeos comenzó a abrir la boca mientras el rubio se acercaba lentamente hasta que ambas bocas empezaban a sofocarse entre jadeos y gemidos junto a sus salivas mojadas hasta que se separaron, para ser una jovencita Candy no lo hacía nada mal. Quizás era alguien bruta pero estaba intentando hacerlo bien y lo lograba, creo que así no estaba mal, no estaba mal del todo… Pero, ¿Cómo sabía esa niña de esas cosas?

Ahora ambos volvieron a devorarse ahora acostados, Candy estaba de rodillas mientras Albert acariciaba por inercia sus caderas, esa jovencita era más caliente cada 2 por 3, en medio de esos besos el rubio alto se había quedado en blanco mientras Candy a pesar de lograr muy bien sofocar al rubio alto no podía respirar.

Finalmente ellos se separaron con un hilo de saliva hasta que se miraron fijamente, la rubia con malicia hurgó su mano debajo de su camisa acariciando y rozando su cuerpo marcado, la rubia con sonrisa algo victoriosa como lujuriosa dijo

-Ah, se siente muy bien lamer el interior de tu boca

-Hubiese preferido que no lo hubieses dicho tan alto

La rubia seguía hurgando debajo de su camisa hasta llegar a los pectorales, fue ahí donde el rubio alto quedó nervioso y doblegado, en verdad eso era malo para el ermitaño el cual quedó impresionado cuando Candy lo dominaba con sus labios y toqueteaba todo su pecho… Para demostrar ser una mujer Candy tenía que jugar todas sus cartas.

La pecosa le empezaba a subirle la camiseta pero el rubio alto debía dar un alto a la lujuria de su estúpida hija

-¿Eh? ¡Hey, espera!

-¿Qué espere? ¿Por qué lo haría?- Se limpió la boca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, quería doblegar a ese idiota con tal de tener todo el fuego del hombre dentro de sus carnes, el tipo quería evadir lo mejor posible a la pecosa pero para eso tenía que buscar una excusa ingeniosa

-Ah, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a trabajar- Sonreía forzadamente mientras sudaba frío pero Candy no era tan idiota, era como ver a un típico prota de un ecchi normalón, un beta, un miedoso y un maricón… Quería un alfa, no un intento de hombre

-¿En serio crees que me voy a creer tus palabras?- Ahora se lanzó sobre el hombre y que mejor idea que quitarle la camiseta y amarrar sus manos con la bufanda, al fín era hora de volver a ver el macho dormido dentro del ermitaño, ni siquiera estaba su zorrillo mascota para salvarlo ni mucho menos Clin.

-¡No voy a esperar! ¡No pienso parar ahora!

-¿No te has rendido aún?- Sonrió de manera maliciosa, el momento perfecto para ponerla a prueba y demostrar lo mejor mujer que pudiera hacer- No sabes cuándo dejarlo, ¿Verdad?

La rubia enfocaba su mirada hacia ese jugoso cuerpo de dios griego, quería saborearse ese chocolate como un mejor postre, la antesala de la cena… Más que una chica ahora era un león dispuesto a saborear de la carne que le proporcionaba su victima

-No es que pararé- Sonreía falsamente usando su ternura, enganche perfecto- Es que no tengo intención de hacerlo cuando veo a semejante papasote rico…-

Sonrió con malicia

-Como sea, es imposible escapar papi, así que no lo digas

El ermitaño se echó a reír levemente y de manera torpe, se sentía como un conejo tonto en una trampa para cazar bobos en verdad hizo en retar a su hija pero no esperaba que tuviera esa faceta de hembra castigadora con ojos verdes furtivos… Una amazona

-Jajaja, me he arriesgado… Tienes un poco de razón

La pecosa maliciosamente enfocó su tacto en la entrepierna del ermitaño, duro, apretado y caliente… Posiblemente estaba mojado y pegajoso, el rubio se dejó estremecer ante semejante contacto mientras algo pequeño y vibrante se haría crecer lentamente en su pantalón

-Bien era aquí

-Mmm…- Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras estaba con cara de temblor

-Acerté- Su mirada estaba curiosa aunque su cara era seria, parecía que estaban en una especie de ambiente algo yaoi con hard incluído, con esa mirada de la pecosa y ese estremecer del ermitaño pareciera imaginar que Candy era el seme y Albert el uke cuando en la realidad por razones reales, obvias y hasta biológicas era el caso viceverso

-Ya veo… Es aquí donde se siente bien, es este tu punto dulce, ¿Verdad?- Frotaba un poco el bulto duro y potente mientras el sonriente estaba bien mientras se contraía, al fin veía a la bestia que se había vuelto su chica aunque ahora se sentía de la mierda, se sentía como un desafortunado uke

-Justo ahora- La rubia dejó el tacto y ahora notaba el gesto sumiso de su padre- Justo ahora te he sentido bien, ¿Verdad?- Sonreía mientras se rascaba el cuello, no debió ser ruda

-Si… Así es- Ladeó la mirada mientras la pecosa se miraba la palma de la mano hasta ella misma se sentía como una extraña sádica demente sexual aunque impresionada por el potencial contenido en el centro del ermitaño, apretado y duro… Esperaba que su "Katana" no fue exageradamente grande.

Una vez más los dos rubios se entregaban entre besos y jadeos junto con los resollantes chupetones como lametones, Albert se sentía raro, bastante raro, se preguntaba porque era tan sensible y aparte por alguien como Candy. ¿Acaso podría ser porque no había jugado con la pecosa en un largo tiempo? ¿Acaso por eso se sentía tan caliente por esa pecosa? ¿O era ella la caliente? Podría ser eso pero quizás… Quizás… Aunque se planteaba preguntas con sus respuestas todos llevaban a una conclusión:

…Porque era ella misma, la Candy alegre y feliz que irradia felicidad a todos, una Mary Sue en su máxima expresión pero sobretodo, un Tarzán pecoso, sólo que a diferencia del rey de los monos era más sexy cada segundo… Una pecosa sexy, esa era la respuesta.

En eso ambos pararon por el momento, ahora Candy estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Albert mientras este le quitaba la camisa mostrando un brassier negro junto a unos docentes pero notables pechos realzados por un sostén negro con bordados rojos y un pecho marcado, en verdad escalar árboles y realizar deportes le sentaba bastante bien.

Tarzán y el ermitaño estaban en igualdad de condiciones, ambos querían pelear para saber quién era el rubio más fuerte de la noche, eso por raro que pareciera era parte de una pareja hasta un momento intimo era motivo para entablar una pelea entre sabanas en una cama grande, no importaba si estaba arriba o abajo, Candy era su guerrera favorita y Albert era el rey soberano.

Él la amaba como ella a él… Sin lugar a dudas estar juntos era lo mejor…

En eso sonó el celular por Whatsapp, era George que decía en un mensaje una posible reunión de negocios la cual sería larga y aburrida a lo cual el pobre rubio algo cabreado decidió usar su camisa negra y después usó su chaqueta gris con bufanda mientras la rubia estaba de rodillas mientras miraba al suelo y en ella estaba dibujada una vena roja sobre la cabeza… Estaba totalmente enojada, su momento clave fue arruinado.

-Lo siento, Candy- Se rascaba la cabeza mientras sonreía- Hagámoslo la próxima vez, ¿De acuerdo?

La pobre pecosa estaba con la cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras un aura oscuro la bañaba, estaba deprimida al estilo anime aparte de una voz algo fúnebre

-De algún modo, me siento impotente

El ermitaño caminó hacia ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, era un buen método para aliviar su dolor por muy leve que sea aunque para la pecosa era como un golpe a su orgullo de mujer, un momento que anhelaba tener en carne propia y todo para que un tipo con bigote lo arruinara.

El ermitaño se rió divertido aunque un poco, no había un nunca ante cualquier promesa aparte de que era un caballero y todo caballero debe cumplir lo que promete aunque sea muy poco. Se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes avisar a su amada Tarzán

-Vamos no lo tomes a mal, puedes dormir más adelante y luego lo haremos, ¿Te parece?

La rubia lo miró, quizás no tuvo su gloria esperada pero por ahora debía estar paciente y bueno finalmente ser poseída y demostrar lo mujer que puede ser más allá de ser una simple hija adoptiva.

-Vamos linda, no te enojes- Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pecosa que hacía un bufido de enojo pero viendo esa actitud tranquila como conciliadora del ermitaño, no tuvo más opción que suspirar y tranquilizarse

-Gracias, Albert- Agradeció con una sonrisa infantil, en verdad estaba feliz de al menos ganarle a su padre en una pelea de pulsos como haber dado en su punto sensible aunque no dejaba de impresionar en la dominante que podría ser, el ermitaño aprovechó para darle un pequeño obsequio a su pecosa favorita

-Candy, ya que has ganado contra mí, te daré esto

La pecosa ojiverde aceptó el regalo y cuando vio ese obsequio era una revista pornográfica en la cual estaban hombres desnudos lo mismo que mujeres, iba a dar un reclamo pero el ermitaño ya se había ido sin dejar algún rastro mientras la pobre Candy estaba hasta la coronilla a lo cual tiró la revista a la basura y se fue enojada a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto Albert pareciera que se estaba riendo de la situación a lo cual ya se imaginaba a una Candy haciendo destrozos y posiblemente exclamando que haría con la revista o que estaba pasando pero eso pasaba cuando jugaba a la hembra castigadora, le faltaba mucho para saber contenerse cuando se trataba de otros hombres, los gustos culposos tendrían que estar prohibidos.


End file.
